Pennies and Talons chance
by Gadedi Harayuka
Summary: I wrote this the way I thought it should be :) hope you enjoy :) the next chapter is already in factory I have some doubts about it but It will be out soon :)
1. Chapter 1 Penny

Penny and Talon

Hello everyone!

This is my first post. And my first chapter.

I am a little excited. Please be judgmental but not cruel. After all English is not even my national or first language. I am from Lithuania a small country in Europe.

I enjoyed the new inspector Gadget show. When I was a little girl I used to watch the old ones. But since I didn`t understand English at the time It was very confusing for me.

Now I agree with some authors that the only interesting part of this show is Pennies and Talons interactions. Inspector Gadget and other villains are a little bit... too old and bold. Their tricks are boring and predictable. Yet Penny, Talon and Kayla are brand new and very interesting. They kind of symbolize youths minimalism, brain power and energy. I really enjoy watching agents in training. Yet It kind of sucks that Talon is a coward...

I read all the stories posted about Talons and Pennies love on this site and loved them all. Some less, some more but I loved them. And one day they ended. Since I couldn`t read anymore I started writing. I was amazed how much I have done. I decided to share with all of you some of my work. So again, please be judgmental but not cruel.

In my own chapters I will post what I carefully researched and what I think would be the most possible outcome in series of their love. You may find some mistakes. I am a human after all, It`s what our kind does best.

I wanted to give this couple an actual chance. I want to give them an actual date. Their is no doubt about sparks between them, the only problem is their believes. So for one time I am going to make them to loose them for a short period. How? Await for the next chapters to acknowledge.

This a story of one or maybe a few days. But I tried to make everything very detailed. Because details are important.

Penny

Todays morning is the best, I knew it the moment I wake up. I had an amazing sleep this night. No midnight missions, no uncles Gadget retirement watch going off in the middle of the night or such.

As I was enjoying my beautiful morning in my bed, stretching my arms and feeling sun on my face from the window. I felt a shadow passing by. I quickly jumped out of the bed and went to the balcony. And… I saw nothing. Only a strange old parrot flying by. Strange... I thought that the shadow was a lot bigger... And did I left the balconies doors open?

That parrot looked very poor. She must have run away from her home and her owners must be going coo coos.

The little thing landed on balconies railings. I quickly grabbed her and took her inside. I used old Brains leash to tie her to the chairs back, he was clearly not using It anymore.

I poured some water into small cup and some cereal into the same size bowl.

The parrot looked surprised. Obviously no one had fed her since the day she ran away. I was so sorry for her.

" There, there, there is no reason to fear me, I will promise to take care of you till we found your owners ok?" the parrot looked a little bit relieved and moments after I scratched her neck I think I saw a hint of the smile on her face.

" Your feathers are so beautiful, so white as a pearl" parrot looked flattered " we should name you " parrot nodded showing me that she agrees with me " what do you think of Pearla? " parrot looked pleased " Pearla, it is".

" Woof, woof, grrr... " I turned around and saw Brain woofing to Pearla.

" Brain, how dare you?!" Brain looked very surprised at me " Pearla is our new hommie, until I find her original home, you treat her nicely, got it?"

Brain

Penny looked very angrily at me. What was it that I have done? That parrot doesn't even smell like a parrot, It's obviously a robot, a MADs agent. And she just lets that thing to our home without even diagnosing first. Even if It's just a parrot It could have parasites or something. But no one will listen. Nobody ever listens!

Unacceptably, Pennies uncle usually mistakes me for a MAD agent and that is just cruel! I work as a hard as I can to please my masters and help them, save them, yet they don' t even appreciate my effort...

"Ok, its only your fault you don't listen, humans are so stupid sometimes. "

Penny

Brain is mumbling something, but I don't listen. I don`t always understand him. Todays is a perfect day and nothing else is going to ruin It. Not even silly Brains jealousy. What else can It be?

A perfect day comes with a perfect breakfast. I mixed some eggs, sugar and flour, heated up the pancakes pan and opened my holographic computer to read the latest news.

Due to the fact that my uncle and I am the best secret agents in the HQ, we protect the world from evil and most of the bad things that could happen, never actually happen. Then ultimately world wide news websites only share good news and that's a relief for me.

Except, for a... A small article about a bank robbery. Oh... Something we missed. I open the article and start to read.

" A mysterious woman with insane skills robed another bank. " This doesn't sound really good. " Woman Mystery robed our centrals city bank. Surprisingly, she left no traces of her existence and robbed only one deposit box. The inside of the box was worth over five billion dollars. " Wow! " The box insides is still unknown. Bank declines to give any confidential information about the safes owner. Cameras only captured one shot of her. If you have seen this woman, please report to the closest police station. She may be dangerous" I looked at the photo. There was a sand glass figure shaped woman.

(Of course I know what means a sand glass figure. Then you're fourteen you start to worry about the way you'll turn out.)

The woman with a curly blonde hair was wearing high heals as high as I ever saw, flower skirt lasting from her knees up to her waist tied with a little leather belt. She was wearing a blouse, which didn't even covered her shoulders. And she had a French type of hat on her head. She looked... Good... She was gorgeous. I could only imagine what her face could look like. I bet It was even more beautiful. But she exposes so much of her body. Even a worst agent knows that you need to wear a special suit, not to leave any traces of your hair, fingerprints, nails or even skin lashes! She doesn't wear anything and according to the article she leaves nothing behind. That's weird. Also amazing.

"Wowzers! that's a really good looking chicken" I turned my head and saw my uncle. I turned off the holographic, even thought I had a really bad feeling about it.

"Hey, Uncle Gadget, you startled me. Uncle, that isn't a chicken, It's a parrot. Her name is Pearla and I am baking pancakes, do you want some?"

"Good morning, Penny. I am glad you finally started to understand the importance of breakfast. But you should eat something healthier, don't you think?

"No It's ok I am good with what I am eating now. So will you join me?"

" I would love to but I am busy investigating your so called "parrot" I am sure she is just a chicken in disguise. And worst of all she is here to take revenge for her children that you just brutally mixed into those pancakes. That's just cruel Penny. Even for you. I don't want you to become this parrots target."

"Perla really is a parrot, uncle, and she is not here to take any revenge. You'll be perfectly safe eating pancakes. I really don't think you should skip breakfast. You always say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He says that non stop. Maybe It`s in his memory chip, as a command that allows him to operate. If so I don`t want to happen anything bad to him.

"Perhaps you are right Penny, but you can never be sure. I got my eyes on you " - He pointed his finger at Perla. She looked really confused. Her expression was really weird and funny.

Her face made me giggle. Perla noticed that. She turned around showing her beautiful white back. I must have hurt her feelings.

I walked right to her and scratched her neck. " I am sorry Perla, but you looked so funny, I'll make it up to you I promise. Please don't be mad at uncle Gadget, he is just trying to protect us ok? "

Perla looked back at me. She nodded her head letting me know, that she forgives me and understands. What a smart parrot! She flew from her chair to uncles Gadget shoulder and landed safely. Strangely she only looks ugly from the far.

"Wowzers! I think this chicken likes me!" I smiled. Uncle Gadget is a little bit weird but It's ok. This morning is perfect. Not even that idiot Talon could ruin it.

Speaking of which...

I wanted a cup of tea, but before I could reach a tea cup, chiefs head jumped right out of it.

"Oh hello chief. I see that you like tea a lot" uncle just couldn't be any more clueless... Sometimes I hope that he is just joking. But It`s just hope…

"There's no time for tea as I have a new mission for you" chief spits out a hologram ball. I admit It's ugly but that's how he usually delivers our missions. Even then I tried to speak with chef about it he started talking no stop about how it is important to deliver missions as fast as possible. I agree with it but I believe that it would be a lot faster to deliver to a phone or a holographic computer but noooo... He just wouldn't stop talking... I think that he just loved to playing hide and seek, then he was just a little kid.

Surprisingly the information about a new mission wasn't as detailed as usual.

"HQ agents have spotted MADs activity in an abounded building.

Your mission is to locate this building, learn MADs plans and put a stop to it.

This message will self-destruct."

"Well that message wasn't as detailed as usual"

"Sorry Penny, but this is all we know. Mad was extra careful this time. They didn't even used their banks account that we are currently tracking."

"Mad has a bank account?! Why don't you shut it down?!"

"We don't have the authority to do that!"

"What? Why?"

"Penny, stop bothering chef, we have a mission to do"

"He is right, Penny, we promise to answer all of your questions after all of you will succeed in your mission"

"Now, of we go! Oh, chief Quimby! Your ball" Gadget puts it in Quimbys mouth " I almost took it with me, what clumsy old man I am"

"Ugh... You're not old uncle." It's true he hasn't aged since the day he got his surgery. I think he's almost in his sixty's and doesn't have any wrinkles or grey hair...

"Now now, Penny I look older than I truly am"

"Maybe we should take that ball and..."

"No Penny, that would be bad. Please remember this, never take other people stuff, you always have to give it back to them then you take something from them by accident got it?" Chief had already started to sweat from fear.

"Yes uncle, but maybe we should...".

"Now Penny you are a little bit too noisy today, lets go"

Boom! The holographic ball exploded.

"Wowzers! Chief, you should start watching your diet. It`s not good to eat broccolis for dinner if you have a weak stomach. "

"Thanks, for your advice inspector Gadget. I`ll use it… Now off you go. Gadget mobile will be here any second."

"Wait, I have to take My jacket" I quickly run to my room, but I can`t find my jacket anywhere. I could swear I have left it on the desk… And I never forget it. I always take it to every mission. My jacket is… I am kind of attached to it ok?! Don`t judge.

Ugh! I don`t have time for this! I have to go!

Then we leave… I have only one question… How does chief Quimby is able to keep all of his teeth? He had more explosions in his mouth than meals...


	2. Chapter 2 Talon

Hello everyone!

This is my second post . And my second chapter.

I am a little excited. Please be judgmental but not cruel. After all English is not even my national or first language. I am from Lithuania a small country in Europe.

I enjoyed the new inspector Gadget show. When I was a little girl I would watch the old ones. But since I didn`t understand English at the time It was confusing for me.

Now I agree with some authors that the only interesting part in this show is Pennies and Talon interactions. Inspector Gadget and the villains are a little too old and bold. Their tricks are boring and predictable. Yet Penny, Talon and Kayla are in a whole new level. I think they kind of symbolize youths maximalist, brain power and energy. I really enjoyed watching agents in training. Yet, It kind of sucks that Talon is a coward. But I admire the fact that even if Talon and Penny are enemies, they are more friends to each other than arched enemies.

I read all the stories posted about Talons and Pennies love on this site and loved them all. Some less, some more but I loved them. And one day they ended. Since I couldn`t read anymore I started writing. I was amazed how much I have done. I decided to share with all of you some of my work. So again, please be judgmental but not cruel.

In my own chapters I will post what I carefully researched and what I think would be the most possible outcome in series of their love. You may find some mistakes. I am a human after all, It`s what our kind does best.

I wanted to give this couple an actual chance. I want to give them an actual date. There is no doubt about sparks between them, the only problem is their believes. So for one time I am going to make them to loose them for a short period. How? Await for the next chapters to acknowledge.

This a story of one or maybe a few days. But I tried to make everything very detailed. Because details are important

Talon

Last night I didn't get enough sleep. I stayed up all night designing uncles new weapon. He is just loosing It. Uncle Claw forbidden me to leave the laboratory until I create something.

He is cruel and doesn't care enough for me as his nephew, but he had all the resources for me to be a famous villain. If I started fresh, I would have to start low like shop robberies and such. It would be so boring and low. An evil genius like me doesn't do low.

As I have fallen a sleep late, I woken up early. At almost five a.m., I was back on my feet. I didn't wanted to get back on the designs. Who would in my place? I was working for eighteen hours straight and still haven't come up with something good, so I went to the city for an inspiration. A genius doesn't need an inspiration but a tired one does.

I decided to take a stroll through the roofs. I do it like this, I run through the roof and then jump, after that I activate my rocket boots and land safely on another roof I do it repeatedly.

It's like my own habit.

Some time ago I did it for the adrenaline, but I got used to it and I no longer feel the adrenaline rush.

It's just what I do. It's my way of taking a stroll.

After a few hours I still didn't had any ideas about the new designs.

I was so nervous that I didn't even started rocket boots properly. That's then an adrenaline rush came back.

Fortunately, I landed in someone's balcony. I knew that I shouldn't sneak in and that I should just be grateful for someone who build a house here, but I was curious whose balcony did I landed to and what can I find in their apartment. After all, I was evil.

Funny way sometimes the destiny works. What I saw in there was a sleeping beauty. My muse. She was smiling through her dreams. She looked harmless. Pretty Penny kicked my butt hard, every time we meet up, yet she never ever looked so harmless. Even in those times I got her captured and stocked her in a gum, she looked more like a beautiful demon sent to destroy me. Not like a beautiful harmless angel. And now she did. I couldn't take my eyes of her.

I stepped a few steps next to her, then sat on the ground. I wanted to look at her for forever. She was so beautiful. I took my gloves off and reached for her face with my hand. Her skin was as soft as silk (the softest kind), her eyelashes were amazingly long and her long blonde hair... She usually ties up in ponytails, but now it was playfully spread out on her pillow. I had one of those moments that I thought " oh god I love her so much". I couldn't hold it anymore I bended and I gently kissed her forehead.

She started grumbling something and I got really scared... What if I woken her up? That second I got back to the reality, I realized that she will never love me. I am bad, she is good. Good guys always hate bad guys and it is always the opposite. It's that simple. Yet I didn't hate her. I really really liked her.

She was still grumbling something and before I knew it she opened her eyes, captured my hand and pulled next to her face.

"You know you broke my heart right?" I was stunned. I knew she liked me since the first time we met but I thought we are cool and all. She couldn't have fallen in love with me in so less time. Love needs time. The time she had with me as I pretended to be a HQ agent was so short. She would be a fool to fall in love with me when I was a villain.

And I was a fool because as a villain, I have fallen in love with a heroine.

She was still holding my hand to her face. She looked at me with her dark aqua watery eyes gazing through mine. What was it that she saw? What was it that she was thinking?

She blinked. Then I realized that there was something wrong with her. She started whispering something. I did not understand her. Some of the words I heard like " rabbit... No... Don't... Go... Away... Don't stay... Sad, he... She... It... Uncle..." were totally random. She was half asleep, I was sure of it. I put my sleeping beauties head on the pillow and she immediately closed her eyes. Again she was sleeping and mumming some words I did not understand. Such a beautiful little girl. I want to do so much bad things to her. And with her of course. Yet that is just a silly dream. It's not even worth thinking about it. So I won't.

I stepped back to the balconies door and observed the treasure I will never have.

It made me think what I like about her. Of course I thought she was pretty. The first day I saw her, I called her pretty, before even knowing her name. And forever after I still call her "Pretty Penny". She doesn't even try to be beautiful. She doesn't use any makeup, wears only comfortable sweaters and always ties her hair to ponytails. She doesn't try to be beautiful but she is. A natural beauty. The rarest kind these days.

But her beauty wasn't just It. She was a warrior. She never backed down from the fight. She never stopped fighting even though she was almost loosing, she always reached the victory, even though she always gets lucky. This girl is unstoppable.

Also she is very smart. She can hack any MADs computer. The one my uncle, I or some stupid henchmen programed. In seconds she launches the hardest combinations, describes the hardest codes, rewrites most difficult programs. The toughest code combinations are an easy crack for her. Her brain is a little too much for me.

One last thing about her, that she's different from any other girls. There's no other girl as smart as her, strong as her and as beautiful as her. There's no one better than her, not even an equal. There's no other Pretty Penny.

And there's no one else like her, no one else would stop me from succeeding in my evil genius plans. If she is gone... I would become unstoppable.

All I need to do is to make her go away. Her death would be so easy right now…

But I don`t want that. I don`t kill people.

Well… At least I need to have a decoy while we fight.

I looked around the room. On a desk there was her jacket she always wears. She looked really attached to it. Perfect.

I was about to take her jacket as she angrily started whispering my name.

"Talon" Oh know... Did I waked her up? Now she will fight for sure. Make a lot of noise and mine and her uncle will know I am here. And then... I don't know what will happen!

But she didn't jump out of her bed, started kicking my butt or loudly screaming. She started giggling and repeating my name "Talon, Talon, you stupid idiot, I will capture you one day ". She was dreaming for sure. These are the words she always screams after I run... No I DON'T RUN. I retreat. That was the second time she startled me like this. She was dreaming about me. She was having a good, happy dream about me. About one of our fights.

I admit I did enjoyed fighting with her, despite she was a girl she was a good fighter. Almost an equal to me. Of course I am a better fighter than her. She is always saved by luck. Just like her uncle Gadget. I guess luck is in their blood or something.

She was giggling while dreaming about me. I guess I wasn't painted in her big good heart as bad as I though.

But her dreams are so weird, she probably won't remember anything that happens here...

I knew what my new invention will be. I needed to get back to the laboratory as soon as I can. Before I left her apartment, I kissed her forehead one last time and ran to the balcony. She started mumbling something again, but I didn't listen I jumped out of her balcony and started flying back to my uncle's evil lair.

There was an ugly parrot flying by. Ugly bird.


	3. Chapter 3 Penny and Keila fight

Hello everyone!

This is my third post . And my third chapter.

I am a little excited. Please be judgmental but not cruel. After all English is not even my national or first language. I am from Lithuania a small country in Europe.

I enjoyed the new inspector Gadget show. When I was a little girl I would watch the old ones. But since I didn`t understand English at the time It was confusing for me.

Now I agree with some authors that the only interesting part if this show is Pennies and Talon interactions. Inspector Gadget and the villains are a little too old and bold. Their tricks are boring and predictable. Yet Penny, Talon and Kayla are in a whole new level. I think they kinda symbolize youths maximalism, brain power and energy. I really enjoyed watching agents in training. Yet, It kinda sucks that Talon is a coward. But I admire the fact that even if Talon and Penny are enemies, they are more friends to each other than arched enemies.

I read all the stories posted about Talons and Pennies love on this site and loved them all. Some less, some more but I loved them. And one day they ended. Since I couldn`t read anymore I started writing. I was amazed how much I have done. I decided to share with all of you some of my work. So again, please be judgmental but not cruel.

In my own chapters I will post what I carefully researched and what I think would be the most possible outcome in series of their love. You may find some mistakes. I am a human after all, It`s what our kind does best.

I wanted to give this couple an actual chance. I want to give them an actual date. Their is no doubt about sparks between them, the only problem is their believes. So for one time I am going to make them to loose them for a short period. How? Await for the next chapters to acknowledge.

This a story of one or maybe a few days. But I tried to make everything very detailed. Because details are important

Penny

As we were driving to a Metro cites centre my mind was circulating about that " woman Mystery". Who is she? How does she steal and doesn't get caught or leaves any clues of her. In the bank there was a hundreds of cameras and just one of them was able to get a really bad picture. That is very weird. I don't get it why are we not on this case.

" Penny!"

" What?"

"Are you ok? You seem a little weird today."

"I do?" Strange... Uncle Gadget usually isn't aware of his surroundings and usually always jumps to the wrongest (as wrong it could be) conclusions, but he knows me. If something gets wrong he always notices and helps. And the weirdest thing of all... His help is usually very useful.

"You know you can always talk to me right?"

"I do."

"So that's on your mind?"

"I have read the internet article about a robbery near there we are going"

"And?"

" I don't get why we are always chasing MAD and why don't we start targeting other important criminals"

"Well... No one else as good as us had handled MAD as good as I did, Penny, and who will help you to learn better than your uncle"

"Did anyone else had even tried to? "

"They are not as easy to handle as you think"

"Yeah... Right."

"Penny, let me put it this way, have we ever captured doctor Claw?"

"Well... You did. Once."

" I did? Oh yes! I did!"

"But you didn't actually captured him, you just declawed him and froze him in to an iceberg."

"But I am the only one who did that, no else had done anything like that. Besides Dr Claw is my arched enemy, I wouldn't let anyone else figt him. We are attached to doctors Claw case and we have to work with it. As my student you have no other choice. You have to train and you learn from that you can. Don't worry Penny one day maybe you will be as good agent as I am."

" Am I not?" I smiled.

" You little teens... You always hurry to grow. Don't try to grow old, It doesn't feel good. Enjoy your live now, fall in love and after that, think about your carriers."

"Fall in love?" This suggestion confused me. The only one I could think of is Talon... But he is evil. He is the worst kind of guy I could fall in love and he is a freaking idiot. I am not in love. As long as I keep my mind of him and of my feelings for him , everything should be fine. As long as I control myself, I am fine... Besides I think he's my arched enemy.

Ring ring

My phone started ringing. Keila was calling.

"Hi Penny!"

"Hey Kaila, what's up?"

"Guess, guess, guess, guess..."

" Something exciting? Something good? Umm... You got a higher security clearance?

"Nop. Well infact I did, but becouse of a very amazing reason."

"You finally pasted your five hours hiding test?" ( a very stupid test, where you have to hide for straight five hours somewhere in HQ and everyone tries to find . Kaila can't stand not talking for even five minutes… So you get an idea why she is stuck. ).

"No no no! Something even better!"

"Girl, I don't know. I give up."

" Listen carefully. I got my first mission! Yyyyyyhhh"

"Really?! That's amazing! You will be first in our class to catch up with me!"

"No... I won't just catch up to you... I will surpasse you! It's a solo mision!

"A solo mission?.." My voice become to tremble.

"Yeah... Are you ok with it? I mean with the fact that I did something better than you?"

"It's ok... I mean I did had a solo mission..."

"Yeah, and you like totaly nailed it"

"Yeah, I did..."

"So it's like totally ok, right?"

"Well yeah, I just always hoped that you first mission would be with me."

"I know, right? But they like needed an extra hands, becouse there's like a super hard mission and they gave me this one."

"What mission did you get?"

"The one with the bank robberies"

"That one where the robbed goes in with no particular suit, leaves no traices of her and robbed only one safe?

"Yeah, like totaly this one. And you know what was in the safe?"

"What?"

"Diamonds. Like the purest kind. And the owners sun is just sooooo hot. Isn't it awesome?"

"I don't think, that HQ cares enough for this case"

"You mean like I am not good enough for it?!"

"No... Well... Maybe... Don't you think It's to hard for you as your first case?"

"Oh what do you know?! Miss Penny goody two shoes! You like take the hardest cases and crack them like it's nothing. Well I am no weak fly even, I can handle myself!"

Pyp pyp pyp pyp...

She pressed the "end call" button...


	4. Chapter 4 Penny gets captured

Hello everyone!

This is my fourth post . And my fourth chapter.

I am a little excited. Please be judgmental but not cruel. After all English is not even my national or first language. I am from Lithuania a small country in Europe.

I enjoyed the new inspector Gadget show. When I was a little girl I would watch the old ones. But since I didn`t understand English at the time It was confusing for me.

Now I agree with some authors that the only interesting part if this show is Pennies and Talon interactions. Inspector Gadget and the villains are a little too old and bold. Their tricks are boring and predictable. Yet Penny, Talon and Kayla are in a whole new level. I think they kinda symbolize youths maximalism, brain power and energy. I really enjoyed watching agents in training. Yet, It kinda sucks that Talon is a coward. But I admire the fact that even if Talon and Penny are enemies, they are more friends to each other than arched enemies.

I read all the stories posted about Talons and Pennies love on this site and loved them all. Some less, some more but I loved them. And one day they ended. Since I couldn`t read anymore I started writing. I was amazed how much I have done. I decided to share with all of you some of my work. So again, please be judgmental but not cruel.

In my own chapters I will post what I carefully researched and what I think would be the most possible outcome in series of their love. You may find some mistakes. I am a human after all, It`s what our kind does best.

I wanted to give this couple an actual chance. I want to give them an actual date. Their is no doubt about sparks between them, the only problem is their believes. So for one time I am going to make them to loose them for a short period. How? Await for the next chapters to acknowledge.

This a story of one or maybe a few days. But I tried to make everything very detailed. Because details are important

Penny

Oh no! I messed up! Really really hard. What do I do now?

It`s true I don`t think Kaila is ready, but I didn`t mean to hurt her. She has never done any mission before (except the one I gave her (To annoy Talon to death ( I admit It was really really funny, you ain`t messing with my bff, boy! )) but that was barely even a mission). This will be so hard for her. Afcourse she knows how to punch, think fast and… Maybe she`ll be fine.

Ugh… Why where is an awkward silence in the car? I am ok with silence, but not with an awkward one.

"Penny?"

"What?!"

"Loosen up your shoulders and relax"

"Ok"

"No, really you should relax"

"Ok"

"Penny relax"

"Whaaa…. What? Why?"

"Couse you are tense, Penny. No worries, we will soon land to the location and we may be able to find some evil henchman to fight with, that should loosen you up"

"Maybe" Kicking Talons but would definitely loosen me up "But I heard they are trying to replace all of theirs henchman with robots."

"Really? Well that`s not fun. They are trying to take all the fun out of it. Anyway, you should make up with you friend."

"I know! But that do I do? I meant that I said."

"Change your mind, trust your friend."

"I don`t know how to."

"You will learn."

"What? When? How? What does this mean?"

"Nothing."

"Uncle Gadget!"

"We are here." He landed Gadgets car to the ground. "Penny, scan the grounds"

"Ugh… ok." He never sends me to scan the ground. I usually ran all by myself, without even telling….

"You should go, Penny."

"What? "

"You should go, Penny."

I turned around and started walking. Uncle was weird. Like, creepy, super, what the hell is going on here? Creepy. Oh, no… I started talking like Kaila. What do I do about her?

Brain was following me. I turned back to him.

"No Brain you stay here"

He mumbled

"You have to stay with uncle Gadget, what knows into what kind of trouble he will get without us. Besides he is acting really weird."

Brain looked really sad. But he knew I was right. Uncle Gadget is acting weird.

At that moment I remember something. Uncle Gadget was controlled by Talon and Dr. Claw one time and had a bomb in his stomach (also put by them). What if this is happening again?

BAAM! I just slammed something to the ground. It`s a barrel. Ok It`s a mistake let it slide and hope no one have heard you.

I don`t hear anything.

Wait what`s that familiar smell? I actually like it. Hey! Penny you should concentrate! Not think about the smell.

Ok let`s think…

I may have jumped to the conclusions too quickly. I need to think. I need time. I need proof. What do I do? Ugh! I am stressed. I NEED TO KICK SOMEONES BUT. That is what uncle taught me to do then I need to relax (It actually works). Wait…. Didn`t he said that I will relax that way?

Where are we? I am alone. I am at some warehouse. Am I really alone? No you can call Brain any time. What do I do now? You scan the rooms with your holographic computer… Have you scanned? Yes. Ok.

You can go. Wait Did you scanned the above. Well… No.

Something extremely heavy just slammed me to the ground.

My mind is slipping. I can`t think… everything's blury…

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

"Hi where Pretty Penny"

"Oh…. That`s the smell."

Talon

It was too easy. I didn`t even needed designs. I made a model at first. It only took about twenty minutes. It`s not hard just a few hundred wires and a model is complete.

"TALON!" An awfully brutal voice calls me on my computer. My uncles voice is sick. That`s what you get for smoking or eating too much candy (they look pretty just to fool you, they are actually have really ugly insides) kids.

"What? I am busy!"

"Busy with what? Wasting our precious time?"

"No. I am building a model. It`s actually ve…"

" Nah nah nah nah. I don`t want to hear let it be surprise then the Gadget arrives."

"Are you sure that Gadget will even arrive? We were extra careful about not letting them find us."

"Did Gadget ever did not arrived?"

"No, but It doesn`t mean he will this time."

"He always arrives exactly at the right time to ruin my plans."

"Your plans? You are the one who thought of this idea?"

"Yes! Do you have a problem Talon?"

"No. It`s just…" I am the one who come up with this plan.

"Is the weapon ready?"

"Yes but are you sure you want to use it only to make grandma forget that you don`t come to family dinners anymore?"

"Is there something wrong with this plan?!"

"Maybe you just go visit grandma. And don`t you think it would be better to make all of the world to forget about it self that we would take over the world?"

"Now think about it you stupid idiot! What would we do with a whole world? We don`t needed something as big as that. It wouldn`t even with in a living room" It`s official, he is stupid. That old bag of beans… How can he be in charge?

"Ok whatever…"

"Wait?! What did you just said?!"

"Nothing"

"You better did not." Puff… Close call. Last time he dropped a hammer on me. It doesn`t feel nice. Believe me.

Baam! Something just slammed into the ground.

"What was that?"

"I don`t know, but I am going to check it out. Bye"

Oh what do you know. Penny just came here to visit me. And I see that the gas is taking affect on her.

Amazing! She is still able to use her computer!

Ok then. Let`s prepare to welcome her.

Oh! She is already slipping.

I quickly run through the corridors and capture before she lands on the ground.

She opens her eyes for the second. Her black spots on her eyes have expanded way too so much. It looks creepy. And their going red. I have to get her out of here soon.

"Talon?"

"Hi there, Pretty Penny. How are you feeling today?"

"ugh…" She was already asleep. Here`s my sleeping beauty. Somehow I see her a lot sleeping for today.

Better to get out of here, before the gas messes up my brain too. Maybe this morning was also a side affect from installing the gas? Oh I don`t care. I have her. And there is nowhere she can run away from me now. Or defend herself.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight for a ones life

Hello everyone :),

Then I started writting this the whole storie was clear in my mind. Suddenly my mind desited to change it. Let`s see that we will get ok? Even I don`t know the end for now. It`s more intresting than ever! Hope you enjoy the same way I do!

Pennie

My head hurts. My body hurts. I don`t feel... Good. This is terrible. I want to throw up. But I can`t I am laying on my back and if I do throw up... I have to get up! I have to get up! I HAVE TO GET UP! GET UP YOU LAZY BONES! NOW!

My body starts to move. Fingertips, knuckles, neck... Little by little, but not fast enough. I feel the puke coming up my throught. I wont make it... I have to try harder.

It takes me to my limits but I roll over and slam into the ground. Did I just fell from somewhere? Oh god! I can`t take all of this pain! At least I am not on my back anymore. The danger is half beaten. I start to crawl and then I see it. A pair of boots. My eyes are so dizzy I can`t even make out the color. That "someone" starts to say something but I can`t understand anything. For a second I stopped moving and... I felt the paralyzing feeling taking over my body. Not good. I have to keep moving. At the end of my visual field I saw some sort of the bucket. It will do nicely. Well... Not nicely, but it will do.

I admid I am not happy with my eyesight. Though the bucket was at the end of it. It was only two meters away. But I wasn`t able to reach it. The stuff is about to get on the floor.

But it didn`t.

The human that was next to me put some sort of a plastic bowl right before I was about to puke.

Surprisingly, I didn`t vomit. Some saliva came out my mouth and that`s it.

As I was staring at the bowl trying to figure out that was climbing up my throut, that someone hit my back.

And then it came out. A patch of red and black blood.

The pain increased.

I wasn`t sure if I should thank or curse that person.

I was thinking about it and then I realised. I could move! Quickly I jumped on my feet. Egh... Bad idea... I can move but the area of balance in my brain didn`t worked.

I was falling to the ground then another person grabed me. He holded me tightly like I was... Like it was his responsibility to hold me like a princess. I couldn`t recognise his face. I couldn`t see him.

He suddenly pushed a needle to my shoulder.

Well now I know that I am certainetly not thanking him.

My vision began to blure even more. I closed my eyes.

"Time for your nap sleeping beauty"... Strange what was that? I couldn`t understand any word those people were saying, but these... Were crystal clear... Strange... I really want to sleep. Nap time...

Talon

Penny closed her eyes. Poor girl. What was I thinking? I am sorry. I am so sorry...

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Shanyra?"

"Wheeping over your own enemy?"

"Get out of here Shanyra!"

"Talon, what kind of evil you are?"

"The evilest kind! The one who will crush you if you dare to lay hands on her again!"

"Relax, SATAN, I was just trying to help her out. Since this little chick is so important to you. Besides is it wise to keep her in a coma? She appears to quickly gain endurance to every medicine I find or create on this globe. She`s a special girl. That`s a bad thing for her and for us... Seriously, Talon, what did you think was going to happen? It was poison! Poison don`t make people sleep for a short time."

"I told you to get the HELL OUT!"

"This won`t last long. It`s been a month since you have poisoned her. Why don`t you just let her endure all of that pain? It would be much faster and besides aren`t we on a run becouse of her? You loose the girl, we loose our stalkers. What do you say?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Ugh... Fine, It`s no use to talk with you then SHE`S in the room... You are a king of idiots Talon."

She left the room. Finally.

I put Penny back to her bed. This is the seventh time she has awaken. Sadly, Shanyra is right. Shanyra... My cousin. I can`t... No. I have to fight for Penny. She has to fight for her live. We both have our own fights.

PENNY IS IN LIFE THREATENING SITUATION.

I put her back to her bed. Tucked her in.

Sleep well Princess I will keep saving you as long as I can.

I sit down next to her bed. Her face has a little wrickle in it. Not good... even in her sleep she`s in pain. What do I do? I feel hopeless. I can`t do anything. I bend down take my head into my hands and start to cry... What can I do? I can only cry. Never have I felt this hopless.


	6. Chapter 6 reborn

Penny

I woke up in a bed. I felt week, but strangely relieved. It was like some sort of catastrophe had already passed on. Like something bad went really far far away. But I didn't remember who or what it was... It's so weird. Yet I didn't think much about it. Somehow It was a beautiful moment. The sky beyond the window was pink, I felt a little breeze on my shoulder and I was calm as ever.

The door opened a girl looking like a French passed through the it. She was checking some kind of list and nervously pressed the pen. "ping pong ping pong ping pong" - the sound was very annoying.

"Could you please stop that?"

The girls face showed no emotion. She put down the list pulled out a stethoscope and walked right next to me.

"Please pull up your shirt"

"what?"

"Are you afraid of something?"

"No... It's just..."

"It's fine. We're both girls. You shouldn't be embarrassed by something like that."

"Umm... Ok."

As she checked my pulse, pressure, looked to my through, there was an awkward silence.

"By the way, do you feel any pain?"

"What kind of pain?"

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"No."

"Head?"

"No."

"Do you have... I don't know... Like do you feel some sort of need to vomit?"

"No... I feel fine..."

"Umm... Ok. What's the last thing you remember?"

" I don't know... I don't remember any thing..."

"What's your name?" The questions made my mood worsen... I felt tears piling up.

"I don't know"

"What's your age?"

"Nothing... I don't remember anything" I wanted to pull my legs to my face, but they were so heavy. Then I was trying to sit up it was easy but now...

"Your name is Penny. Don't cry. I am sure you will regain your memories." Somehow I knew she was acting. I don't know how... But I knew. She doesn't want me to get my memories back.

 _"She doesn't know you understood her act. Remain quiet and act like a foolish puppet. Escape then you get your chance."_

Am I?.. Hallucinating... Well the good thing is that the voice in my head was right. I need to make her think she can trust me. Maybe she could even do me a favor and do something about legs...

"My legs... They hurt. It's hard to move them." I wanted to uncover my blanket but then I realized that I can't move my hands as well."

"It's ok. Let me help you"

After she uncovered my blanket I was stunned. My arms and my legs... They were blue.

"It's a good sign."

"It is?!"

"Yes."

"My whole body is blue!"

"Yesterday your head was blue as well. You been changing your colors like a freaking chameleon. The fact that you don't feel any pain must be due to the fact that you are fed up with drugs. Hopefully it will wear off. Now part of you looks normal. That's good. Relax."

"What is my condition? Will I forever look like an avatar?

"I will say this the worst is over. You shouldn't worry about anything we will take care of you. What do you remember about an avatar?"

"It's... A movie right?"

"Yes. See? You already regaining your memories. You will be fine."

Somehow those words didn't make me feel at ease. They give me goose bumps.

"Here's your medicine. I think your condition is good enough to stop injecting you with drugs and the sooner you start eating real food the sooner you will feel better."

 _"I don't trust her."_

Me neither.

 _"Don't drink that medicine."_

I won't.

 _"Good girl. You don't even need me."_

Who are you?

 _"..."_

Ok... Should I trust that voice? Whatever... As long as he agrees with me.

"Drink up your medicine." No good she's watching me.

The pill in my hand it looked weird... It started waving... The image became blur... My eyes closed.

Talon

Penny is awake! I ran to her room but then I saw her she was unconscious.

Shanyra looked annoyed.

"What happened? Was she awake?"

"Yes."

"Was she in pain?"

"No."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes."

"About that?"

"None of your business."

"Shanyra..."

"She has no memories. She doesn't remember a thing."

"what?"

"What you heard. She has no memories."

"But how?.."

"I don't know how! Maybe It's due to the fact that she was drug with anesthetics and lots of other drugs?! Maybe due to the poison?! Maybe because the pain was too much... I don't know and I am bored of treating her. How much will you make take care of that little rat?!"

"As long as she is sick."

"That's no fun. I'd like to kill her instead, but no... I must find a cure for that poison. Go to hell Talon. Killing is much more fun."

"Please. I need you."

"Why? Why do you need me to save your enemy?" I looked at Penny. She was sleeping so peacefully.

"Who would be my enemy if not her?"

"Someone else. Someone you would kill later. And the circle continuous: You kill you fight and again and again. That's how villains life works."

"What's with you and killing?"

"It's fun."

"It's not."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"No."

"So how do you know?"

I was quiet. Shanyra looked very angry.

"What a good boy."

"I am no good."

"Yeah right... You will own me big time. Understood?"

"Yes?"

"You're so nice. Don't forget your promise."

"I won't. Stop calling me nice." She smiled and that smile was inherited from a devil itself. She was a demons child. She was a devil itself.

"Hold her hand."

"Why?"

"I need a sample of her blood. Do you want me to cure her or not?"

Penny was sleeping so peacefully... Shanyra coldly injected in her a needle. Penny wrinkled her forehead during her sleep. No good... Shanyra was hurting her.

"If It's such a trouble for you, maybe I should do the tests."

"Ain't you too stupid for that?"

"I was second best in biology and medicine class at villain academy."

"Yeah... Second. That means you know a lot less than me."

"I am not stupid. You know it."

For a second she looked at me with a look full of doubts.

"Fine. But if you make one mistake I'll kill you. No I'll kill her. When later I'll kill you. I don't think I need to explain why." Her face relaxed. "Finally! A break!" Then again she wrinkled her face. " Don't mess up." She turned around and loudly walked through the door.

I collected the samples and again looked to Pennies face.

Will she even be thankful for the fact that I saved her? It's not possible that she won't be. I saved her. Everything will be fine. I sure hope so.

I walked right next to her bed. And then I stepped on something. That something started releasing smoke and then it was gone.

I kneeled to see what was that. It was nothing except a small tube for drugs. Whatever was in that tube is gone now.

I looked at the girls face. Penny was sleeping beautifully.

What Shanyra was trying to gi


	7. Chapter 7

7777

My head hurts. My body hurts. My skin hurts. Everything hurts. I need to do something about this.

Slowly with hundreds of needles piercing through my skin I pick myself up. I was not sitting but I put some weight on my shoulder and it worked. The pain became weaker. I was up from a bed... In a way... Well it was more than lying ok? I feel weird...

After my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw someone's siluete in the room. Someone was sitting next to my bed and snoring.

I started poking him. In the head. It was fun. But... He didn't woke up.

For a minute I looked at him. He was pretty. In a boy way I mean. He was gorgeous for a guy. Except for the fact that his hair was a mess. But the smell of him... Mmm... It was so good!

I will just look at him for a second and then try to wake him up again. If he's not waking up on his own (even though I just poked him. In the head. Multiple times) there's no rush.

Talon

I think I was watching over Penny (because I didn't trust Shanyra. I knew that witch was up to something) while I fallen asleep. I didn't even felt it. I was keeping myself awake and than suddenly everything went blank. When I opened my eyes again Pennies head was where her legs supposed to be and she was holding my hand. My head hurt but only at one spot like someone was constantly poking it. Although she was asleep She looked somehow happier. These months she has been in our care Penny always had that weird look on her face full of agony. I guess that she started feeling better.

I think I should leave her now. I started pulling my hand out of hers but she begin to whisper and move. I admit it was a little creepy. In second she shook of her sleepy face and started staring at me. She was still holding my hand.

"Who are you?"

"Ugh... What?"

"Who are you? I definitely know you but I don't remember how..."

"You have lost your memory?"

"Is that what this is called?"

"What? Wait... So you have no memories?"

"There's nothing I actually I can recall."

"What's your name?" she shook her head. "Your age?"

"No"

"Where do you live? What school are you into? Who are your friends?" She just kept shaking her head and saying no. Later she even covered her ears with her hands and refused to listen to the questions. I was clearly disturbing her.

I turned to the door. I better leave. But then I was about to go. She hugged me.

"This is hard for me. Please don't leave me." So I stayed. I hugged her and she fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

Talon

Penny seemed to be as energetic as ever. Her body training memories came back and she started knocking out walls. I am not kidding. She even took down the wall on the corridor. I see why HQ only allowed her to train herself in a holographic room. Whatever she took down it could be easily erased or rebuild. Not like in MAD training room, there we had to rebuild stuff on our own.

Soon she was removed to another room and training room was assigned to her specifically. She used it very well. Not like our henchman who visited only once a month. But like the babies who cry if you take away the toys they no longer play with they started to cry... I mean protest. Penny agreed to let them train with her. Soon they changed their minds. Penny kicked their butts so hard that they couldn't sit down for weeks. However changing your mind was already too late - Penny was officially assigned as their trainer.

I am glad she took over the henchman training. Like everything else in MAD It was actually my responsibility but I was too lazy to deal with them. They are a mess. It's just too much work with them.

Till now we kept Penny a secret from my uncle. He was too picky about the henchman trainers so than I suggested Pennies work for a very low price he didn't even blink. The best part is Penny does this for free so everything she earns is a plus for my allowance. I am evil after all.

She got back on her feet pretty fast. It took her only about two weeks and she was already an equal for me. Four weeks later she kicked my but.

The most fun part of Penny living in MAD was that I got to train with her. Off Course we always ended up bruised and tired Penny mostly because she didn't healed up completely. And partly me, because I would always lose to her. I gave up on purpose if there is something else on your mind. If she sees that she is loosing, she starts ripping herself in order to win. That girl is way to much of the weirdo. If I would fight with her seriously we would have to hospitalize her again.

Soon I'll be recruiting new workers for MAD and not henchman. The good ones. Since my uncles generation seems worthless we will be recruiting some part-timers from evil academy. Oh, I hope so much that I will not end up with idiots.

Future of MAD seems a lot nicer now. Never mind the fact that due to Pennies kidnapping we were targeted from all sides. To solve this problem, we mobilized all of our headquarters. I wonder why did we not did such thing earlier.

Not only agencies future seems better. Mine and Pennies now looks plausible. As she has no memories of her former life, she knows nothing about the fight between the forces of good and evil. She knows nothing of our battles. Therefore with my tireless effort I made friends with her. One day I asked her.

"Will you go out with me?"

And she said.

"Yes."


End file.
